


Laura And The Lauras.

by GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Crossover, Family, I only know how to angst, Sorry this is so bad, THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN, how to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/pseuds/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe
Summary: When Laura finds herself stranded in the forest. She isn't quite sure what to make of it. Especially since this version of her is being so nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggosandxmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/gifts).



_**Xmen Evolution's Laura POV** _

Laura Kinney, better known as X23, swivelled her head around, never even close to losing her balance from her perch in the tree, at the sound of a body hitting the floor. Normally, she wouldn’t care about the sound that haunted her nightmares and every time she closed her emerald eyes, but today it sounded ever so slightly different. A normal person would not notice the miniscule difference, but Laura Kinney, the 23rd and only successful clone of Weapon X, The Wolverine, was no ordinary person. She, with her extraordinary hearing, could detect the differences in this body. Namely, the fact that it was moving.

The body, or rather the girl, stood and popped her arm back into its place in her shoulder. This was quite strange, as the girl did not even flinch or so much as grimace, whereas most people would be screaming in pain or at not even standing, this girl looked ready to run a marathon or fight a bear. Her long raven hair swung against her back and her long brown eyes narrowed determidly after sniffing the air silently. To the clone's immense suprise and fury, two familiar, identical adamantium claws popped out of the girl's knuckles with a scarily similar 'snikt'. Growling softly, the fourteen year old leapt to the floor without even a sound.

"Who are you?" the older girl snapped angrily.

"What? But you have claws? What?" Laura startled.

"Ugh. It doesn't matter. Who a-" The older girl, paler than her but still nicely tanned, was now staring horrified at the younger girl's own claws that matched hers exactly.

_**Comic Laura** **POV**_

Only one thought passed through her head.

_What did they do to you, kid?_

If that child - no, girl - had gone through anything like she had... Well it made her want to empty her stomach of all its contents - that being a few McDonald's fries - onto the forest floor underneath her. Determidly, she decided to face whatever answer she got with a stone cold facade.

**_Xmen Evolution's Laura_ _POV_ **

"What did they do to you? Who trained you? Do you have a name?"

The questions were not unexpected but surprising in their type. She had expected suspicion yes, but not concern. She had expected claws at her throat but not the horror present on the older girl's face. Yes, she had expected everything but this. The older girl's voice was soothing and soft, intending not to scare her, like she was some sort of abused dog.

In a way, Laura understood that idea, but it annoyed her. Yes horrible, unspeakable things she had endured, but even more horrible and unspeakable things she herself had done to others. Yes, sometimes she woke screaming, feeling as if she could never scrub the blood from her skin and claws. But she was not some infant who needed to be held or soothed; she was an assassin who had killed many.

Suddenly, the last question struck her.

"What?"

_**Comic Laura POV** _

The younger girl stared back at her, suprise clear on her face. Gently, she decided to repeat her question.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a friend.  
> I'm sorry if the characters are OOC I haven't watched or read the comics in ages.


End file.
